


La marche funèbre

by Suzuka



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Canon Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Aux portes de sa mort, Albafica marche aux côtés de son ennemi. Pas à pas, les avis divergent, les horreurs se dévoilent, les sentiments changent, les cœurs s'ouvrentMinos x Albafica léger
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	La marche funèbre

La dernière chose qu’il vit avant de fermer les yeux, ce fut les pétales des roses démoniaques qui volaient dans le vent. Une vision enchanteresse pour quelqu’un qui est un train de mourir.

*~**~**~*

A son “réveil”, un monde sombre l’accueillit. Les fleurs et le soleil avaient disparu pour ne laisser qu’une terre dure et froide, exempte de la moindre végétation. Albafica n’eut pas le temps d’identifier le lieu où il avait atterri. Déjà, ses jambes le mirent debout sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire et il commença à marcher. Il comprit rapidement où est-ce qu’il se trouvait lorsqu’il rejoignit involontairement une file de personnes, de tout âge et toute origine, qui marchaient dans la même direction. _Yomotsu Hirasaka_ , où la vraie mort l’attendait au bout du chemin.

La tête haute, Albafica laissait ses jambes le guider sans même résister. Il n'avait pas peur de sauter dans le puit. Il était fier de son devoir accompli. Qu'importe ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'il tomberait aux Enfers, il ne regrettait rien. Un des plus puissant spectre de l’armée d’Hadès avait été anéanti grâce à son sang empoisonné. Maintenant, son corps reposerait auprès de celui de son maître, dans la roseraie surplombant le temple des poissons, seul lieu il ne risquait pas d’endommager la terre. Lorsqu’il se décomposerait, il ne laisserait que des effluves toxiques qui nourriraient encore plus les roses démoniaques. En passant, il avait déjà creusé sa tombe dès le début de la guerre sainte, afin d’éviter à quiconque de se mettre en danger. Il avait pris grand soin de laisser un passage entre les rosiers pour qu’on puisse y déposer son corps et le recouvrir. D’ici quelques jours, son tombeau sera à nouveau recouvert des épines mortelles, protégeant sa sépulture et celles des autres chevaliers des poissons avant lui. Il espérait que cet idiot de Shion ne passerait pas son temps à venir se recueillir sur sa tombe. Ce cher Shion, encore jeune et pas complètement mature. Combien de fois lui avait-il dit de ne pas le toucher ? Têtu comme le bélier qu’il incarnait. Et Manigoldo aussi, son meilleur ami, ses vannes peu élégantes et son arrogance qui cachait une blessure. Albafica regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pu lui dire au revoir. Il espérait que ces deux-là allaient survivre à la guerre sainte.

Il ne contrôlait pas ses jambes qui le rapprochaient un peu plus de sa destination finale, mais Albafica pouvait tout de même bouger ses bras et sa tête. Ainsi, il put observer autour de lui. Les défunts marchaient en silence. Ils semblaient avoir déjà perdu toute conscience. C’était sans doute mieux pour eux. Ce n’était agréable pour personne de marcher vers sa mort certaine et définitive. 

Parmi eux, il reconnut quelques habitants du village de Rodorio, lâchement attaqué par Minos. Ce spectre, quel être abject. S'en prendre ainsi à des innocents sans défense. Des familles entières prises au piège dans leur propre maison, des braves gens sans histoire, des enfants qui n’avaient pas eu le temps de vivre, même le père de la petite Agasha qui s'était prise d'affection pour lui. Pauvre orpheline qui l'avait touché. Qu’allait-elle devenir ? Albafica aurait aimé lui offrir autre chose que le souvenir d’une rose qui se fane. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien, qu’Athéna vaincrait Hadès, que le monde de demain sera beau et fleuri, et qu’elle devait vivre pour le voir. Cette petite était encore un bourgeon qui deviendrait une magnifique fleur. Il en était sûr. Mais il n’avait pas pu ne serait-ce que la toucher. Jusqu’au bout, il avait fièrement supporté le poids de la malédiction des poissons.

Maintenant, il n’était qu’une âme sans danger, mais il n’avait personne à câliner. Les contacts humains lui avaient manqué depuis la mort de son maître. Plusieurs fois, il avait regretté sa décision d’empoisonner son sang. Des fortes fièvres, des douleurs diffuses, des vomissements de sang, tout ça n’était rien face à la solitude dans laquelle il avait vécu. Mais surtout, jusqu’au bout, il s’était senti responsable de la mort de Lugonis, ancien chevalier d’or des Poisson avant lui, l’homme qui l’avait élevé et aimé comme un père. Enfin, il allait pouvoir le rejoindre, lui demander pardon, souffrir éternellement avec lui dans la mort. Une sorte de paix dans l'enfer qui l'attendait.

– Et bien, je ne m’attendais pas à trouver une si belle fleur dans ce lieu funeste. Au moins, mon dernier voyage ne sera pas si désagréable.

Bien qu’il ne soit plus qu’une âme, Albafica ressentit un frisson. Cette voix, comme il aurait aimé ne plus l’entendre. Elle l’hérissait au moins autant que de son vivant.

– Alors, on fait un bout de chemin ensemble, Albafica des Poissons ? Tu me dois bien ça. Après tout, c’est à cause de toi que je me retrouve ici.  
– Minos du Griffon, même dans la mort, tu es toujours aussi arrogant. Moi qui espérais m'être enfin débarrassé de toi.  
– Comme c’est méchant, fanfaronna le Griffon tout sourire. Si tu voulais faire le voyage tout seul, tu n’avais qu’à me laisser en vie.  
– Tu peux rêver. Je préfère encore supporter ta désagréable compagnie que te laisser t’en prendre au Sanctuaire et au village que tu as lâchement attaqué.  
– J’ai fait moins de victimes que je ne le voulais. La faute à un agneau qui se prend pour un bélier. Ce gamin aux cheveux verts n’ira pas loin. Il est bien faible pour un chevalier d’or. Un simple spectre fera l’affaire pour le tuer.  
– Détrompe-toi, je suis sûr que Shion ira au contraire très loin.  
– Je n’en serais pas aussi sûr si j'étais toi. Le niveau de la chevalerie dorée est bien bas. Notre Seigneur ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous.  
– Dois-je te rappeler qu’un chevalier d’or t’a tué.  
– Mais toi, tu es un être à part, Albafica. Non, je ne pense pas que tu soies au-dessus du lot, mais disons que ta beauté fait qu’on se retient de t’esquinter.  
– Tu nous sous-estimes. Si tous les spectres font la même erreur que toi, la guerre sainte ne sera pas très longue à boucler.  
– J’avoue, je t’ai sous-estimé. Je ne pensais pas qu’un homme comme toi serait aussi ingénieux pour me tromper de la sorte. Ou alors est-ce ta beauté qui m’a tellement obsédé que je n’ai plus fait attention à ta rose sanguinaire. Quoiqu’il en soit, tu as bien réussi ton coup. Tu as mes félicitations, sois-en honoré. Et puisque tu es mort juste après moi, nous nous retrouvons ensemble ici. Serait-ce le destin ? Sache que je me fais une joie de partager un peu de cette balade avec toi.

Albafica avait l’impression que Minos n’était pas dérangé de se retrouver ici Il s’était bien calmé en quelques minutes. Quelle humeur changeante chez cet homme qui avait laissé exploser sa fureur avant de mourir et qui aurait causé bien des dégâts si Shion n’était pas intervenu pour le retenir. Mais maintenant, il semblait serein.

– Le plaisir n’est pas partagé, répliqua Albafica en détournant la tête de son ennemi pour regarder devant lui.  
– Même quand tu me regardes comme ça, ta beauté n’est pas entravée. Ma parole, mais comme tu es superbe. Mourir de ta main, ou plutôt de ton sang, ce n’est pas si désagréable en fait. Quel bon souvenir.

Albafica se renfrogna davantage. Jusque dans le mort, cet homme l’insupportait. S’il avait pu résister un peu plus avant de se laisser mourir, peut-être qu’ils ne se seraient pas retrouvés au même niveau dans cette file d’attente. Serait-ce possible de prendre de la distance loin de lui ? 

Albafica sentit une personne toute proche de lui. Il sursauta lorsqu’il remarqua que Minos avait quitté sa propre file pour venir se placer juste à ses côtés.

– Quoi ? Mais… Comment ?  
– Comment ai-je fait pour te rejoindre alors qu’on ne contrôle plus nos jambes ? compléta Minos. Le pouvoir, mon cher. Je suis un spectre, et plus encore, je suis un juge. J’ai bien plus de pouvoir que tu ne peux l’imaginer. Oh, je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire. Que tu m’as battu, que je me surestime. Mais détrompe-toi. Si je l’avais voulu, tu serais mort quelques secondes après le début de notre combat. J’ai juste voulu faire durer le plaisir, mon cher.  
– Pourrais-tu cesser de m’appeler comme ça ?  
– Certainement pas. Tu sais que j’incarne l’étoile de la noblesse et que dans l’antiquité, j’étais un roi. Je me dois de m’exprimer conformément à mon rang, que cela te plaise ou non.  
– Voilà qui explique mieux ta vanité pompeuse. Je regrette encore moins de t’avoir tué.  
– Que de méchancetés, mon cher. Mais tu oublies quelque chose. En tant que membre de l’armée d’Hadès, nous sommes immortels. Mon Dieu ne tardera pas à nous ramener mes hommes et moi. Et nous pourrons terminer ce que nous avions commencé. Et je me ferais un plaisir d’envahir la première maison zodiacale et de tuer le petit agneau qui la garde.

Voilà qui expliquait mieux son indifférence à marcher au milieu des morts. Minos affichait son sourire démentiel, impatient de voir la panique sur le visage de son meurtrier. Mais au lieu de ça, Albafica sourit à son tour, amusé par la crédulité du juge.

– Mon pauvre Minos, espèce d’imbécile. Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien.

La mine déconfite de Minos outré et insulté était un vrai régal pour les yeux d’Albafica. Son maître ne lui avait pas appris à se moquer de ses adversaires, mais il n’éprouvait pas une once d’empathie pour Minos qui avait commis des crimes bien trop horribles pour qu’il lui accorde son respect.

– Penses-tu vraiment qu’Athéna laisserait un ses chevaliers mourir inutilement ? Je me suis sacrifié en sachant très bien que tu ne reviendrais jamais semer le trouble au Sanctuaire. Crois-moi sur parole, ce chemin est ta dernière destination. Et finalement…

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec lenteur et en prenant la main de son ennemi sous le regard étonné de ce dernier.

– Je suis plutôt content de faire le voyage avec toi, sourit grandement Albafica. Tant que tu es avec moi, tu n’es plus sur Terre en train de semer le chaos.

Minos serra les dents et écrasant la main dans la sienne. La colère montait en lui. Il réalisait enfin qu’il quittait le champ de bataille bien vite, alors que l’assurance d’Albafica était à son paroxysme. Contrairement à lui, se retrouver aux portes de la mort ne semblait pas le gêner.

– Et cette situation te convient ? explosa Minos.  
– Plus que tu ne le penses.  
– Quel est l’intérêt de se battre si c’est pour mourir bien avant le dénouement ? Pour ne pas voir de tes yeux le monde auquel vous aspirez ?  
– Mais je l’ai déjà vu. Le monde tel qu’il est actuellement est d’une grande beauté. Et des enfants comme Agasha sont l’avenir. J’espère qu’elle sera heureuse et qu’elle aura une belle descendance.

Albafica avait fermé les yeux pour revoir une dernière fois ce monde qu’il avait si vaillamment défendu. 

– Comment toi et Athéna pouvez-vous défendre un monde aussi laid ? Hadès veut purger cette terre emplit de haine, où règne la violence, des guerres, de l’égoïsme.  
– Hadès veut créer une ère de ténèbres parce qu’il ne digère pas que sa femme ait préféré sa mère à lui.  
– Comment oses-tu ?  
– Athéna, poursuivit Albafica sans tenir compte de l’homme qui lui broyait la main, veut juste que le monde et les hommes continuent de vivre en apprenant de leurs erreurs. Elle a justement choisi un corps mortel pour mieux les comprendre et se rapprocher d’eux. La haine ou tout autre sentiment négatif font partie de la vie. Elle est persuadée qu’avec de l’amour et de la bonne volonté, on peut la rendre meilleure.  
– Pauvre tâche naïve. Le monde idéal n’existe pas. Une gamine comme elle n’a aucune chance de gagner.  
– Personne n’a parlé d’un monde parfait. Et puis, la notion d’utopie est totalement subjective. Si tu me parlais de la tienne, Minos ?  
– Pardon ?  
– Il semblerait que la file d’attente soit longue. Alors, quitte à devoir supporter ta compagnie, autant nous entendre.  
– Je croyais que ma compagnie t’était désagréable.  
– C’est le cas mais ai-je le choix ? Et je croyais que tu étais ravi de faire cette balade avec moi.

Un nouveau sourire de dément apparut sur le visage de Minos alors qu’il semblait sur le point d’exploser quelques minutes auparavant. Les humeurs de cet homme étaient décidément bien ambivalentes. Sa poigne se détendit, desserrant sa prise sur les doigts d’Albafica. Il tenait maintenant sa main simplement, son pouce glissait même sur la peau du chevalier qui rougit un peu à cette caresse. Mais qui lui avait permis ça ?

– Et comment ! Tu es le plus gros fantasme qui m’ait été donné de rencontrer. Tu n’imagines pas le plaisir que j’ai eu à te manipuler. Et c’était encore plus jouissif de te voir résister et garder cet air fier. Quels frissons j’ai eu. Ça me donnait encore plus envie de te casser. Tu étais vraiment une marionnette spéciale. Ma préférée, celle que j’ai attendu toute ma vie. Je comptais te garder pour l’éternité, que tu sois toujours à moi.  
– Vraiment ? Et pourtant, tu m’as laissé mourant à terre, avec mes os brisés.  
– Et bien oui, j’avais une mission à accomplir. Mais je comptais te récupérer en rentrant. Puisqu’il n’y a plus aucune raison de se cacher quoi que ce soit, sache que j’ai fait exprès de ne pas t’infliger de blessure mortelle. Il était impensable pour moi de laisser la mort ternir ta beauté. Si j’avais su que tu en viendrais à te suicider, je t’aurais cassé la colonne vertébrale pour te paralyser les membres et tu n’aurais pas fait une chose aussi stupide.  
– Toi ? Tu aurais épargné un ennemi ?  
– Mais dès que je t’ai vu, j’ai su que tu n’étais pas juste un ennemi. Tu es ce que j’ai cherché toute ma vie. La poupée parfaite.  
– Tu es complètement aliéné, mon pauvre Minos, se désola Albafica.  
– Plus que tu ne le crois, mon cher. C’est les hommes qui m’ont rendu comme ça. Et pourtant, je n’ai jamais renoncé à ma passion. Tu m’as demandé tout à l’heure quelle était mon utopie. Et bien je vais te répondre. C’est toi mon utopie, ma poupée parfaite, la beauté idéale. Quitte à mourir, je préfère encore me retrouver à marcher ici avec toi que de revoir la tronche des autres spectres. Tu devrais me comprendre, Albafica. Tu fais partie de l’élite.  
– Arrête de me parler de ma soi-disant beauté. Je n’ai rien fait de particulier pour être comme ça. Mon maître Lugonis m’a appris à rester digne, et je le suis, tout comme chacun des chevaliers d’Athéna. Pas comme vous les spectres qui vous en prenez à des innocents.  
– Oh, mais tu m’en veux encore d’avoir mis un peu de remue-ménage dans ce village. Allons, ces gens ne servaient à rien. Et puis, je ne suis pas si mauvais. Je ne suis pas du genre à perdre du temps avec des faibles. Je les aurais tous tués d’un coup et sans douleur si l’agneau n’était pas intervenu. Franchement, qu’ils meurent maintenant ou dans peu de temps grâce aux projets du Seigneurs Hadès, quelle différence ? Ceux qui ont eu la chance d’y passer n’auront pas à subir l’anxiété de voir la fin du monde se propager. Après ça, ne viens pas me dire que je suis mauvais. Venant de toi, ma belle poupée, j’en suis bien triste.

D’un seul coup, Minos tira sur la main d’Albafica pour le forcer à se rapprocher de lui. Sans qu’ils ne s’arrêtent de marcher, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et une main sur sa joue, relevant son visage vers le sien. Le poisson voulut s’éloigner. Le contact avec cet homme le répugnait, et la lueur démente dans ses yeux lui procurait autant d’effroi que de peine. Minos avait assurément un problème mental.

Albafica remua pour se dégager de cette étreinte forcée. Ici, il n’était qu’une âme, et par conséquent, il ne possédait plus sa force physique due à ses années d’entrainement. Au loin, on entendait déjà le bruit significatif des corps qui tombent, les gémissements des âmes qui sentaient leur tour arriver.

– On se rapproche de notre destination. Un monde au désespoir le plus total. Pourquoi tu résistes ? On est foutu, on a crevé. Alors pourquoi ne pas rendre cette dernière balade agréable ? Je ne suis plus ton ennemi ici. On est plus un chevalier et un spectre. On est juste deux défunts. 

Sue ce point, Minos avait raison. Bien qu’ils aient gardé leur conscience, ils ne pouvaient plus s’attaquer, et le juge ne pourrait plus jamais porter préjudice au Sanctuaire. 

– Et tu n’as pas assez de pouvoir pour t’éloigner de moi, rajouta Minos qui le colla davantage contre lui. Alors fais-moi plaisir, ma belle poupée. Laisse-moi profiter de ta beauté avant qu’elle ne s’éteigne pour l’éternité.  
– Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes les jolies poupées ? demanda Albafica. Est-ce depuis que tu es devenu le spectre du Griffon et que tu as obtenu ton pouvoir ? Ou bien est-ce que c’était déjà avant ?  
– Oh, tu es curieux maintenant ?  
– C’est toi-même qui l’a dit, on a crevé, répondit Albafica en haussant les épaules. T’as bien raison, autant profiter de ces derniers instants pour discuter avec quelqu’un. 

Et puis, Albafica ne l’avouerait jamais, mais ce n’était finalement pas si désagréable de se serrer contre quelqu’un. Ils avaient beau être mort, il ressentait la chaleur de Minos qui le pressait contre lui. Il n’avait plus eu ce genre d’occasion depuis la mort de son maître. Il aurait bien évidemment préféré se serrer contre quelqu’un d’autre. Quoique, quitte à être ici, autant que ce soit un ennemi et non un allié.

– Alors ?  
– Eh bien… commença Minos.  
– Alba.

Albafica tourna la tête, reconnaissant la voix d’un ami. Il savait qu’il n’était pas mort même en étant ici, mais il aurait préféré qu’il ne vienne pas. Albafica était mort seul, tout comme il avait vécu. Il ne savait pas tellement gérer les émotions des autres, et il avait souhaité ne pas devoir à expliquer à Manigoldo qu’il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire.

– Putain, t’es vraiment là. J’ai senti ton cosmos s’éteindre, mais j’ai pas voulu le croire. Puis j’ai vu Shion te porter. Je te jure, j’ai fini d’abîmer ta tronche tellement je t’ai mis des claques. Mais tu te réveilles pas. Putain, tu peux pas nous faire ça.  
– Manigoldo, je suis déso…  
– Viens avec moi, le coupa le Cancer en lui saisissant son autre main. Tu vas pas crever, je vais te ramener.  
– Hé, laisse-le, c’est ma poupée, s’interposa Minos qui resserra son étreinte sur Albafica.  
– Toi, c’est toi qui l’a abîmé comme ça ?  
– Ce fut un vrai plaisir, mais cette poupée était incroyablement résistante. Un modèle solide comme on en fait plus.  
– Ne l’appelle pas ainsi. Albafica n’est pas ta propriété, merde. C’est notre ami. Dis-lui au revoir, il rentre avec moi.  
– Tu sais venir ici mais tu ne connais même pas les lois qui régissent la mort. Mais ma parole, tous les chevaliers d’Athéna sont des idiots finis.  
– Ferme ta putain de gueule ! hurla Manigoldo qui envoya une droite dans la mâchoire de Minos qui l’encaissa sans même broncher.  
– C’est tout ?  
– Tu vas voir…  
– Arrête Manigoldo, l’arrêta Albafica. Il est mort, ça sert plus à rien.  
– Je vais aller piétiner ce qu’il reste de ton corps, raclure.  
– Quelle maturité, vraiment ! répliqua Minos qui avait encore changé de ton, passant de la possessivité à de nouveau son assurance agaçante.  
– J’en ai rien à foutre. Allez, viens Alba. Rentrons.  
– C’est impossible, Manigoldo. Je suis mort.  
– Dis pas de connerie. On t’a pas encore enterré. Tu vas retrouver ton corps.  
– Mon corps est mort, Manigoldo. Je me suis vidé de mon sang, tous mes os sont brisés. Aucune âme ne peut le réinvestir. Il est mort. Je suis mort.  
– Mais… Putain Alba, tu peux pas crever maintenant. Ça fait que commencer.  
– J’ai rempli ma mission, et j’ai pu emporter un des juges avec moi. C’est à toi maintenant de combattre pour notre monde et notre Déesse. Pars, Manigoldo. Ce n’est pas ici qu’on a besoin de toi.

La tête baissée, les yeux voilés d’une tristesse qu’il avait du mal à cacher, Manigoldo ne cessait pas de lui tenir la main.

– Je voulais pas que tu meures. Salope de mort, cracha le Cancer.  
– Je suis désolé. Prends soin de toi.  
– Merci… Et bien… Adieu.  
– Au revoir, Manigoldo. Mes excuses auprès du Grand Pope et de la Déesse.  
– On se reverra surement bientôt.  
– Je n’espère pas.

Le Cancer s’éloigna de quelques pas à reculons avant de finalement tourner le dos et disparaitre dans un voile bleuté. Albafica avait l’impression qu’il allait pleurer, du moins jusqu’à ce que qu’une poigne serre son épaule, le faisait revenir à la réalité.

– C’est enfin fini cette mascarade ? cingla Minos.  
– Vous les spectres, vous ne connaissez pas les sentiments ? Êtes-vous seulement humain ?  
– Pour les autres, je ne sais pas et je m’en fiche. Mais pour ma part, je m’en fous un peu des sentiments des autres, surtout des êtres inférieurs.  
– Tu es vraiment égocentrique.  
– Détrompe-toi. Je suis prêt à t’accorder un traitement de faveur.  
– C’est un peu tard pour ça. Je te rappelle qu’on est sur le point de faire le grand saut.  
– J’étais en charge du premier tribunal. En mon absence, c’est mon bras droit Rune qui prend le relais. Je peux plaider en ta faveur et t’offrir une éternité bien moins désagréable que tous les autres chevaliers.  
– Je veux aller dans le même enfer que mon maître.  
– Ça, c’est parce que tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t’attend.  
– Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ?  
– Parce que tu es spécial. Je te l’ai dit, tu es ma poupée parfaite. Ton âme est aussi belle que ne l’était ton corps. C’est un tel délice de te regarder.

Albafica détourna la tête. Il avait vraiment l’impression de se retrouver mise à nu devant cet homme qui ne cessait de le lorgner. Mais bon sang, il n’avait rien fait pour obtenir une telle admiration. C’était déboussolant et gênant.

– Je n’ai pas l’intention de renoncer à toi. Je veux pourvoir te retrouver à ma prochaine résurrection aussi beau que tu ne l’es actuellement. Tu ne moisiras pas au Cocyte, ça je peux te le garantir. Je peux faire enfermer ton âme dans une sorte d’urne où tu dormiras jusqu’à ce qu’on vienne te libérer. Je demanderai à Rune de ranger ta prison dans mon temple pour que je puisse te retrouver. Et alors, tu seras à moi pour l’éternité.  
– Puis-je refuser ?  
– Non. Ce n’est pas toi qui décides ce que devient ton âme après la mort.  
– Et toi, où vas-tu aller pendant les prochains siècles ?  
– Je suis sûr de la victoire de notre Seigneur donc je n’aurais pas à attendre deux siècles avant de renaître. Mais sinon, mon âme rejoindra la tour où sommeillent les spectres entre les guerres saintes. Nous les spectres, nous ne craignons pas la mort, car nous finissons toujours par revenir.  
– Qu’est-ce que vous étiez avant d’être de spectres ?  
– Des humains, de simples habitants de ce monde, attendant que notre pouvoir se réveille. J’ai toujours su que j’étais spécial. Ma famille m’a souvent pris pour un fou. J’ai encore la marque des coups de ceinture de mon père lorsqu’il me surprenait à jouer avec des marionnettes.  
– Comment ? Ton père ?  
– Qu’est-ce qui te choque ? Tes parents ne t’ont jamais frappé ?  
– Je ne connais pas mes parents, mais l’homme qui m’a élevé n’a jamais levé la main sur moi.  
– T’as bien de la chance. Ça ne m’étonne pas que tu sois aussi candide, à vouloir défendre un univers que tu n’as vu qu’en surface. La plupart des humains sont mauvais par nature, et ils s’expriment avec violence. J’ai grandi dans une noble famille en Scandinavie où ça ne parlait que de guerre et de politique. J’ai toujours aimé les poupées, si belles et si dociles. Mais vois-tu, ça ne plaisait pas tellement aux hommes de ma famille cette passion « de bonne femme ». Pourtant, j’étais doué dans les arts du combat, incollable sur l’histoire de notre pays, actifs dans les discussions politiques, mais cette petite tâche dans mon existence, mon père a essayé de me la retirer à coup de ceinture, de bâton et d’humiliation.

Albafica voulut s’éloigner de Minos qui avait de nouveau perdu son calme et son arrogance royale pour reprendre cette expression maladive qui le mettait mal à l’aise. Certaines choses s’expliquaient, notamment cette personnalité changeante, entre sa noblesse et son aliénation, en passant par son drôle de fétichisme.

– C’est ignoble.  
– C’est comme ça que le monde fonctionne. Mais je n’ai jamais renoncé à ma passion. Je rêvais que ma famille entière se transforme en poupée que je pourrais manipuler à ma guise. Et ce jour est arrivé lorsque les pouvoirs du Griffon se sont réveillés. Tu te doutes qui ont été mes premières victimes.  
– Ton père, mais après ?  
– Tous. Mon père, ma mère, ma petite sœur, même les bonnes, les écuyers, tous, absolument tous. C’était tellement jouissif de les voir se désarticuler sous mes doigts. Je crois bien que j’ai joui à en entendant leurs os craquer, leurs volontés brisées. C’était tellement bon de se sentir puissant après ce qu’ils m’ont fait.  
– Tu es ignoble. Je comprends ta colère, mais ils n’étaient pas tous coupables, s’indigna Albafica. 

Albafica sentit soudainement qu’on l’attrapait encore par la mâchoire pour le forcer à tourner brusquement la tête vers son ennemi. Sa lueur démente était couplée avec de la colère, mais Albafica ne baissa pas les yeux. Il regarda droit au fond des pupilles argentés de son homologue, et il eut de la compassion. Minos avait souffert avant de devenir un spectre. Il avait été battu et on lui avait volé son identité. Quand bien même il n’avait pas connu la faim et la misère, chaque classe sociale possédait son lot de souillure. Si Albafica mourrait le cœur léger, ce n’était pas le cas de son adversaire qui emportait des remords et des souffrances avec lui dans la tombe.

– C’est le monde qui est ignoble. La race humaine est aussi noire que la chevelure du Seigneur Hadès. Personne ne mérite de vivre. Je n’ai rencontré personne qui soit coloré. Les innocents, comme tu dis, cachent une noirceur qui n’attend que de se réveiller. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quelque chose d’aussi simple ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t’es suicidé alors que tu étais spécial ? Toi, tu colorais ce monde. Tu étais une vraie fleur sur une terre défraichie. Quand je t’ai vu, j’ai immédiatement voulu te sauver. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Sa poigne se fit plus pressante sur la mâchoire d’Albafica qui grimaça. Il était étonné de posséder encore ses sens dans cet univers. Le toucher, la vue, mais également sa conscience, sa capacité à raisonner, à ressentir des émotions. La colère et le dégoût qu’il avait eu pour Minos changea. Il l’avait jugé parce qu’il était son ennemi et parce qu’il agissait en contradiction avec ses propres valeurs. Il l’avait jugé sans rien savoir et en se proclamant du bon côté. N’était-il pas ignoble lui aussi ? Albafica baissa les yeux, honteux. Dans sa mort, une profonde empathie le submergea. Son ennemi avait souffert de la vie, bien plus que lui qui avait été aimé par un père, et même par des amis.

Albafica comprenait les nuances et les choix de cet homme. Cela ne pardonnait pas ses crimes, bien sûr. Mais il les payait déjà avec sa mort. Minos ne pouvait plus nuire à personne maintenant. 

– Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Albafica ? Pourquoi ? répétait Minos avec hargne.

Toute noblesse et arrogance envolées, Minos affichait maintenant un déséquilibre mental, une expression d’incompréhension et des yeux tristes. Il semblait au bord de la rupture nerveuse. Personne ne devenait comme ça sans raison. Albafica semblait déceler une corrélation entre l’homme torturé qui aimait les marionnettes et le noble spectre du Griffon. Une passion commune pour un mental distinct.

– Calme-toi Minos, dit doucement Albafica en posant une main sur la joue du scandinave.  
– Pourquoi ? s’éreinta le spectre au bord des larmes. Tu étais parfait, juste parfait.  
– C’est gentil, mais tu me surestimes…  
– NON, pas du tout. Je sais voir les belles choses. Depuis les temps mythologiques, la beauté m’attire. Comme ce magnifique taureau qui avait engrossé ma femme. Mais toi, ce n’est pas que l’aspect esthétique, c’est un tout. Alors que ma famille de cette époque, et même ceux d’avant, ils étaient laids, sales. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre.  
– Raconte-moi.

Doucement, Albafica parvint à la lui faire lâcher prise sur sa mâchoire. A présent, alors qu’ils marchaient encore et toujours, leurs deux mains se tenaient, et leur regard était planté dans celui de l’autre. Le contact n’écœurait plus Albafica. Il changea son état d’esprit et sa perception de cet homme. Comme l’avait précisé Minos, ils n’étaient plus un chevalier et un spectre, mais juste deux défunts. Et comme bientôt ils perdraient peut-être leur conscience, alors autant qu’il parvienne à apaiser l’âme de Minos, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. C’est ce qu’aurait fait la Déesse Athéna, bonne jusqu’au bout de sa vie.

– Ta mère n’était-elle pas douce avec toi ? demanda Albafica. Et ta petite sœur ?  
– Ne me parle pas de ces teignes, cracha Minos. Ma mère était une vénale avide d’argent. Pour elle, il n’y avait que les apparences et le prestige. Penses-tu qu’elle m’aurait protégé des coups de mon père ? Bien sûr que non. Elle préférait pleurer d’avoir engendré une calamité pareille. Elle avait tellement peur que ses « copines » se moquent d’elle, du garçon qui aime les poupées, tout droit sorti de son ventre. Elle savait très bien jouer sa victime pour inciter mon père à me punir davantage. Elle voulait qu’il frappe plus fort pour faire sortir ce mal de moi. Il me suspendait dans l’écurie pour me marteler mon dos, mon torse, mes jambes et mes parties génitales. Et ma sœur me regardait avec ce sourire perfide. Elle savait qu’elle était la favorite, qu’elle n’avait pas de tare, elle. Une écervelée trop bien élevée. Une bonne petite femme parfaite à marier. Elle ne connaissait pas la douleur, alors je me suis fait un plaisir de briser ses articulations une à une avant de lui tordre le coup. J’ai d’ailleurs dû la bâillonner tout comme le faisait mon père pour qu’on n’entende pas mes cris. Elle était tellement insupportable à couiner comme une malheureuse alors qu’elle ne savait rien du malheur. Je les haïssais, elle, ma mère, les bonnes et leurs messes basses qui rapportaient tout à mes parents dès qu’elles trouvaient mes trésors que je cachais. Elles fouillaient dans mes affaires, juste pour s’attirer les bonnes grâces de leur maitresse. Et leurs traitements quand elles me soignaient étaient au moins aussi horribles que ma punition. De l’eau de vie directement sur mes plaies à vif. Plusieurs fois, j’ai perdu connaissance tant c’était insupportable. J’ai fini par ne plus supporter ça, à être le garçon parfait qu’ils attendaient, à perdre ce qui me procurait tant de plaisir. Ils m’ont pourtant offert des études, des chevaux, des habits de qualité, mais ils m’ont volé mon âme. Et c’est pour cela que j’ai sans regret envoyé les leurs aux Enfers. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Je suis un juge des Enfers et j’ai posé mon verdict. Leur souffrance désormais sera éternelle.  
– Chut. Calme-toi. C’est fini, maintenant. Tu ne souffriras plus.  
– J’ai eu raison, n’est-ce pas ? Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre, hein ?  
– Ils ont été inhumains, en effet. Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre eux.  
– Ce n’est pas qu’eux. C’est aussi les autres. Ceux qui savent mais se taisent, même les hommes de foi, soi-disant compatissants. Le monde entier est pourri. L’être humain est mauvais par nature.  
– Tous les humains ne sont pas comme ça, Minos. Je t’assure.  
– Oui, toi tu n’étais pas comme ça. Je l’ai compris dès que je t’ai vu. Tu es une belle personne Albafica. Une fleur éblouissante qui se dresse au dignement au-dessus des autres sur cette terre aride. Tu es tout ce que j’ai toujours désiré, Albafica. J’étais prêt à te laisser la vie sauve. Pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu revenu te battre ?  
– Minos, je n’aurais plus été digne si j’avais abandonné mon devoir.  
– Je sais. Oui, je le sais très bien, se calma le Griffon. Je suis encore plus admiratif. Tu es juste parfait, Albafica.  
– Je te remercie. Sache que tu étais un redoutable adversaire aussi. Personne n’avait résisté si facilement au parfum de mes roses.  
– Lorsque j’étais un roi, j’ai augmenté ma résistance aux poisons. Bien obligé pour un souverain, expliqua Minos à présent calmé. Et cette résistance s’est greffé sur le spectre.  
– Je vois. Bravo, ça n’a pas dû être facile.  
– Tu me félicites ? Vraiment ?

Nouveau changement d’humeur. C’était assez déstabilisant, mais Albafica ne recula pas. Il était bien déterminé à apporter un peu de réconfort à cette âme torturée.

– Dans ta prochaine vie, je te souhaite de naître dans une famille aimante.  
– Je suis destiné à naître dans un milieu hostile, afin de comprendre combien ce monde a besoin d’être purgé. Mais cela m’est bien égal. Tout ce que je souhaite, c’est te retrouver. Je n’ai pas l’intention de renoncer à toi.  
– Je ne suis pas immortel, Minos. Tu ne me retrouveras pas.  
– Tu crois ça ? Je te rappelle que le Seigneur Hadès peut ramener n’importe quelle âme.  
– Et alors je me dresserai contre lui. Je suis et je resterai un chevalier d’Athéna.  
– Je te couperai les jambes comme on arrache une fleur à son rosier.  
– Je ne me laisserai pas faire.  
– Je suis prêt à me piquer.  
– Mais pourquoi tu insistes autant ?  
– Mais je t’aime, Albafica, n’est-ce pas évident ?  
– Arrête, on n’a fait que se croiser, se battre et s’entretuer.  
– Et ce fut le moment le plus intense et le plus plaisant de ma longue existence, jubilait Minos qui resserra sa main dans celle d’Albafica.  
– Vraiment ?  
– Vraiment, je n’ai jamais croisé un autre chevalier comme toi avant. Finalement, tu as peut-être réussi à m’empoisonner avant même de me tuer.  
– Si seulement j’avais pu te faire changer ta vision du monde.  
– Oh, mais tu l’as fait, mon cher. Avec toi, la Terre semblait plus belle. Mais puisque tu as décidé de ton plein grès de quitter ce monde qui tu chéris, dorénavant, les Enfers seront magnifiques avec toi.

Rien à faire, cet homme n’entendait pas raison. Une âme brisée de réincarnation en réincarnation. Des châtiments injustes qui se répétaient. Un dénouement accablant. Une réponse typiquement humaine aux tortures physiques et mentales. Minos faisait partie de cette humanité que voulait sauver Athéna. Pourquoi n’aurait-il pas droit à la paix ?

Ils se rapprochaient. Encore quelques personnes et ils sauteraient ensemble. Même s’ils se tenaient, est-ce qu’ils se retrouveraient en bas ? Alors qu’il l’ennuyait profondément quelques instants plus tôt, Albafica n’avait plus envie de quitter Minos. Il ne voulait pas tomber, pas mourir définitivement de suite. Pas qu’il avait peur finalement. Il y avait juste quelque chose qu’il souhaitait accomplir avant de trépasser.

Est-ce qu’il passait ses dernières secondes avec Minos ? Ou bien allaient-ils marcher encore un petit peu ensemble ? Dans le doute, Albafica écouta son instinct. Il n’y avait plus moyen de le sauver à lui, mais il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour le Griffon qui serait rappelé au front pour la énième fois. Vivre pour combattre et encore mourir. Quel triste destin que celui des spectres. Des âmes si torturées qu’elles ne croyaient même plus en l’humanité, des hommes comme eux. En tant que chevalier d’Athéna, Albafica se devait d’entraver cette haine, d’arracher ces ronces qui blessaient leur cœur. Les épines, ça le connaissait. Combien de fois s’était-il piqué les mains et les bras en prenant soin de la roseraie ? Ça ne l’a pourtant jamais empêché d’y revenir. Pourquoi ne ferait-il pas de même avec Minos ? Prendre soin de cette fleur abîmée qui ne demandait qu’à être choyée pour resplendir à nouveau.

Ce ne serait pas facile, car la blessure semblait très profonde et ancienne. Mais c’est au sommet des plus hautes montagnes que les paysages sont les plus beaux, et on n’y arrive qu’au prix d’une longue et éreintante escalade. Se donner du mal et de la peine valait le coup, encore plus pour une vie humaine. Ne serait-ce qu’une, c’était toujours ça de gagné.

Albafica se rapprocha et déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de Minos, remplit de cette tendresse qui avait cruellement manqué au spectre. Un geste simple, comme lui en faisait son maître le soir avant de s’endormir, où à des occasions particulières comme son anniversaire, ou pour le féliciter de ses progrès. Un simple baiser d’affection qui pouvait réparer une âme.

– Maintenant, nous sommes liés à jamais, car je viens de planter une graine en toi. Elle va germer tout doucement, et tes blessures guériront.

Minos le fixait, surpris. Il ne s’attendait visiblement pas à ça.

– Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?  
– Je t’ai juste donné ce qui te manquait. Tout ira bien maintenant.

A vrai dire, il n’était même pas sûr de lui, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Minos avait besoin d’amour et de reconnaissance. Tout ce qu’il pouvait lui donner, c’était un peu d’affection et d’espoir, en espérant qu’elle influence sa prochaine réincarnation, ne serait-ce qu’un peu.

– Je ne comprends pas.  
– Tu n’es pas mauvais Minos. Tu n’as juste pas eu de chance. Mais avec un peu de soin et mon engrais personnel, n’importe quelle fleur peu à nouveau éclore.  
– J’suis pas une plante moi.  
– C’est juste une image.  
– Je suis pas sûr de comprendre.  
– C’est trop tard pour cette vie-là…

Plus que deux personnes et ce serait à eux.

– Mais dans ta prochaine vie, je te souhaite une meilleure destinée.  
– Vraiment ? Tu souhaites cela pour moi, Albafica ?  
– Y a-t’il quelqu’un d’autre ?  
– Je t’ai déjà dit que je suis destiné à souffrir jusqu’au réveil de mes pouvoirs, car ce n’est qu’en haïssant le monde que je peux mieux servir mon Seigneur et le suivre. 

Albafica ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n’y avait donc aucun moyen de briser cette chaîne de haine et de rancœur ? Les spectres étaient-ils tous destinés à vivre l’enfer sur Terre afin de mieux les préparer à leur rôle dans le royaume souterrain ? N’y avait-il rien qu’il puisse faire ? Ne pouvait-il pas sauver Minos ? Juste lui, puisqu’il était là, puisqu’il comprenait sa souffrance et sa position auprès d’Hadès, puisqu’il s’expliquait cette personnalité discordante, à la fois méprisable et désolante. Albafica ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Mais dans sa qualité de gardien de la Terre, il souhaitait enrayer cet interminable cycle de haine. Il ne lui restait plus de temps, que pourrait-il faire pour cet homme qui le regardait éternellement comme une merveille ? Lui faire plaisir, lui montrer qu’il était touché, qu’il pouvait compter sur son soutien ? Une idée, vite, il devait trouver une idée.

– C’est notre tour, signala Minos. Allons-y.  
– Attends.  
– Ne me laisse pas tomber seul, Albafica, s’affola Minos qui écrasa la main de son homologue.  
– Viens.

Albafica saisit Minos par les épaules avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, emportant le juge avec lui. Ses bras s’enroulèrent autour de son cou pour ne pas le perdre. L’espace autour d’eux s’assombrissait. Combien de temps allait durer leur chute ? Il l’ignorait mais il ne devait plus perdre une seule seconde. Contre lui, il sentit Minos s’accrocher à sa taille. Il regrettait presque que l’image de leur âme revête encore leur armure et surplis. Cela donnait bien moins d’intimité à ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire.

Juste avant que le visage de Minos ne disparaisse complètement dans les ténèbres, Albafica appuya sur sa tête pour le rapprocher de lui et déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n’y voyait plus rien mais il sentit le visage du spectre se crisper sous la surprise. Le chevalier n’en tint pas compte et il poursuivit son simple baiser bien moins désagréable que ce qu’il pensait. Il n’aurait jamais cru cela plus tôt dans la journée. Il n’avait plus de colère envers Minos, alors que ses crimes étaient toujours là. Lui qui avait passé une bonne partie de son existence isolée, il appréciait ce contact humain. Il était mort, son corps probablement déjà froid et raide, et pourtant, Albafica ressentait la chaleur. Il ressentait la vie dans son geste.

– L’humanité est belle, Minos. Ne laisse pas la haine te consumer.  
– C’est toi qui es splendide, Albafica, répondit Minos en l’embrassant à son tour.

Le message ne passait pas. Les mots ne parvenaient pas encore à l’atteindre.

– Mais je fais partie de cette humanité que tu méprises, tenta encore Albafica.  
– Je veux que tu m’appartiennes.  
– Je ne serai jamais à toi, mais je peux être avec toi.  
– Je t’aime, Albafica.  
– Je sais, Minos.

Ils s’embrassèrent encore en se serrant davantage. Leur chute semblait maintenant se dérouler au ralenti, ou bien étaient-ils en train de perdre leur conscience ? Une torpeur s’empara subitement d’Albafica qui sombra. Etait-ce vraiment la fin cette fois ?

*~**~**~*

Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans un monde aussi désolant que le _Yomotsu Hirasaka_. Le voilà donc aux portes des Enfers où des sons de lamentations flottaient, rendant l’air oppressant. Albafica, ou du moins son âme, ne portait plus son armure mais une simple toge, similaire à tous les défunts autour de lui. Ici, il n’y avait plus de classe sociale, plus d’inégalité. Ils étaient tous égaux face dans la mort. Rien ne pouvait acheter leur repos paisible. Rien ne viendrait effacer leurs péchés.

Albafica n’avait pas encore perdu sa conscience et ses sens. Un froid envahit sa paume alors qu’il se rendait compte qu’il ne tenait plus personne.

– Minos, se dit-il avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule.  
– Tu ne croyais pas faire une virée en barque sans moi ?  
– Minos, se retourna vivement le chevalier des Poissons, bien trop enthousiaste.  
– Et bien, tu sembles heureux de me voir, ça fait plaisir, sourit le spectre, son air condescendant de retour  
– Ne te fais pas d’illusion, répliqua Albafica. Je veux juste m’assurer que tu ne te mouilles pas les plumes sur l’Achéron. Et puis, je te rappelle que je t’ai planté ma graine d’espoir, alors je me sens responsable de toi jusqu’à notre jugement.  
– Ta graine d’espoir ? Oh, tu parles de ton baiser ? C’était agréable, effectivement. Je n’aurais pas cru que tu ferais une chose pareille. Je t’ai séduit, finalement.  
– Pas séduit, non, mais tu m’as touché. Minos, j’ai réalisé que c’est le fait même qu’Hadès et les guerres saintes existent que vous êtes destinés à souffrir de votre vivant. Il faut que cela cesse.  
– Tu as tout faux, Albafica, répliqua le juge le regard sévère. C’est la présence même d’Athéna qui s’approprie la Terre qui est responsable des guerres saintes. Hadès est un Dieu bon qui a de l’estime pour son armée et qui veut rendre le monde plus beau. Mais cette gamine l’en empêche en envoyant ses chevaliers au front pour nous exterminer. C’est Athéna qui est abjecte.  
– Tu te trompes, Minos. Athéna protège la Terre, elle ne se l’approprie pas, pas plus qu’elle ne la dirige. Les hommes gardent leur libre arbitre…  
– Et cela donne des immondices comme les membres de ma famille, le coupa Minos maintenant agacé. Privée de repères, l’humanité est elle-même devenue un enfer. Athéna est une Déesse, nom de nom, et elle a complètement failli à son devoir en jouant à l’humaine.

Ça n’avait servi à rien. La rancœur de Minos était toujours présente. Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu espérer le convertir avec un simple baiser ? Le seul atout que possédait Albafica, c’était cette admiration que lui portait Minos. Tout n’était pas perdu. Il avait gardé sa conscience. Peut-être pouvait-il encore le toucher. Ou pas.

– Je suis mort à présent, je ne fais plus partie de l’humanité. Alors…

Albafica tendit la main à son opposant.

– Finissons cette balade, veux-tu ? Maintenant que je suis ici, il y a quelqu’un que je souhaite retrouver.  
– Tu es naïf, Albafica des Poissons, répliqua Minos en prenant la main qu’on lui tendait. Les âmes au Cocyte sont méconnaissables. Tu ne retrouveras jamais celui que tu cherches. Et quand bien même, je t’ai dit que tu aurais droit à un traitement spécial. Enfin, si j’y parviens, car Rune est du genre borné et trop à cheval sur les principes. Même moi, je suis pas sûr de parvenir à le convaincre.  
– Peu m’importe.  
– Pas moi.

Leur rapport était redevenu froid, décevant quelque peu Albafica. Il ne regrettait pas son geste. Il l’avait même plutôt apprécié. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas senti si vivant, si excité. Mais le rêve était fini. Maintenant, ils étaient aux enfers, où tous les espoirs disparaissaient.

Silencieux, ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu’aux berges de l’Achéron où le nocher Charon réclamait son paiement pour la traversée. Beaucoup d’âmes le suppliaient. Certains, complètement désespérés, allaient même lui proposer des services plus… corporels, ce qui écœurait le spectre qui les repoussait avec sa rame.

– Charon, laisse-nous monter, ordonna Minos.  
– Tiens donc, mais n’est-ce pas le juge Minos ? Vous êtes déjà morts ? Ma parole, si vous bâclez votre travail, c’est que le Seigneur Hadès ne vous paie pas assez cher.  
– Epargne-moi tes commentaires et laisse-nous monter, Albafica et moi.  
– J’accepte de vous laisser monter, mais pas lui. Qu’il paie ou qu’il traverse à la nage.  
– Je suis un juge, et donc ton supérieur. Tu dois m’obéir.  
– Un juge mort est comme n’importe quelle âme. Je n’ai pas d’ordre à recevoir de vous. Allez-vous essayer de me ficeler ? Bien sûr que non, vous n’avez plus de pouvoir ici. Vous n’êtes qu’une âme. Quand bien même, je n’obéis qu’au Seigneur Hadès. Je vous fais une fleur en vous laissant monter gratuitement. Mais le bellâtre là, où il paie, où il reste là.

Minos pesta. Charon était intraitable avec ses transactions.

– Fouille dans ta toge, dit-il au chevalier. Si tes très chers amis ont bien accompli tes funérailles, tu devrais y trouver une obole. 

Faisant fi du ton hargneux du juge, Albafica dégota effectivement une pièce dans sa manche, immédiatement dérobée par Charon qui la manipula dans tous les sens. Satisfait, il permit à Albafica d’embarquer aux côtés de Minos.

La traversée fut tout aussi silencieuse et glaciale que l’eau sous eux. Chacun regardait dans une direction opposée. Pourtant, Minos n’avait pas lâché la main d’Albafica. A un moment, le chevalier crut qu’il allait finalement le délivrer, mais sa main bougea juste pour lui permettre d’entremêler leurs doigts. Alors qu’ils n’avaient pas cessé de parler avant de sauter, Albafica, qui était sur le point de s’éteindre pour l’éternité, ressentait le besoin d’échanger avec quelqu’un. Sa main serra celle de Minos pour capter son attention. Ce dernier réagit à peine.

– Minos, que s’est-il passé durant tes autres réincarnations ?  
– Je suis mort, au nom d’Hadès.  
– Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu sais, dans le milieu où tu as grandi…  
– Je les ai tous tués, coupa Minos, sec, limite acerbe. Toujours, tout le temps. Tous des monstres.

Il n’avait clairement pas envie de s’étendre sur de tels souvenirs. Albafica tenta alors une autre approche.

– Et qu’est-ce que tu aimais, à part les poupées ?  
– Rien de « normal ». Du moins pour ceux que je côtoyais.

Il était fermé. Impossible d’amorcer quoi que ce soit. Albafica se contenta donc de se rapprocher un peu de lui de manière à coller son épaule à la sienne, et de raffermir sa prise sur sa main.

– Ne perds pas espoir.

C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait dire, même s’il se doutait que c’était trop tard.

Minos ne lui répondit pas.

*~**~**~*

Après encore une certaine attente, ils étaient parvenus au premier tribunal. Minos, semblant connaître les lieux, poussa sans ménagements les âmes qui grognaient. Un simple regard suffisait à les faire rentrer dans leur coquille. Son humeur se répercutait dans ses orbites glaçantes. Il ne s’était passé que peu de temps depuis leur baiser, et pourtant le juge semblait avoir perdu toute la chaleur qu’il dégageait à ce moment-là. Il était devenu neige, comme celle qui tombait en cascade dans son dos.

Qu’est-ce qui l’avait mis dans un tel état, alors qu’il était si euphorique à leur arrivée aux Enfers ? Il avait l’air contrarié, mais pourquoi ? Albafica lui avait tenu tête, défendant Athéna bec et ongle. Mais ce n’était pourtant pas la première fois. Ou alors, est-ce que le procès qui l’attendait le stressait ? Minos craignait qu’un certain Rune n’accède pas à sa demande. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il doublait tout le monde dans la file d’attente. Il voulait sans doute tirer ça au clair au plus vite.

Albafica n’était pas spécialement content qu’il l’entraîne comme ça sans lui demander son avis. Il ne craignait pas sa sentence, mais cette précipitation réduisait incontestablement le temps qu’il aurait pu passer en sa compagnie. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, l’aider à s’exprimer, se libérer. Mais trop tard, les voilà déjà en train de comparaitre devant l’homme en charge du tribunal. Minos le tira d’un pas décidé sur jusqu’au banc des accusés.

– Une personne à la fois, ordonna le juge en remplacement, implacable.  
– C’est moi, Rune. Imbécile.  
– Seigneur Minos. Même venant de vous, votre position ne vous permet pas d’user de familiarités, et encore moins d’injures.  
– Epargne-moi ton air condescendant. Dans la vie ou dans la mort, je reste ton supérieur.  
– Hum, que vous dîtes. Vous n’avez plus aucun pouvoir en ce lieu que vous m’avez confié de votre vivant. Ce qui signifie que je possède dorénavant la pleine responsabilité du premier tribunal. Mais soyez rassuré, je saurais me montrer digne de cette mission.  
– Ça, je n’en doute pas, grogna Minos en serrant les dents. Décidément, ça ne t’arrive jamais de desserrer les fesses. Mais bref, je comparais devant toi pour te demander une faveur. En tant qu’ex-juge, j’ai déjà choisi le sort pour cette âme qui m’accompagne. Mets-la dans une urne scellée, et je m’en chargerai personnellement à mon retour.  
– Je regrette, mais bien que je comprenne votre désir de la juger vous-même après le mauvais coup qu’il vous a fait, je ne peux accéder à votre demande. Cette âme sera jugée ici-même par moi, sans délai ni appel. Telle est la loi des Enfers.  
– Andouille de Rune, baragouina Minos.  
– Ne t’en fais pas, Minos, intervint enfin Albafica. Je n’ai pas l’intention de fuir.  
– Il ne s’agit pas que de toi, Albafica, vociféra le juge décédé. Je suis pas jardinier, moi. Ta petite graine là, elle germera jamais si tu n’es pas là pour en prendre soin. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses, Albafica.

Minos passa ses bras autour du cou de son ancien ennemi, l’attirant à lui dans un câlin possessif et désespéré. L’étreinte des condamnés.

– J’ai besoin de toi, Albafica. Je n’y arriverai pas sans toi, dit-il à son oreille. Tu peux pas m’embrasser comme ça et disparaitre. C’est pas possible.  
– Je suis désolé, Minos, dit doucement le Poisson en lui rendant son étreinte.  
– Ne m’abandonne pas. Je t’aime.  
– Silence, revendiqua Rune en frappant son marteau sur le pupitre. Seigneur Minos, vous voir ainsi m’est insupportable. Je vais dès à présent vous renvoyer dans la tour des spectres.  
– Ne fais pas ça, Rune. Ou je te jure que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.  
– Je suis sûr que vous me remercierez lorsque vous aurez retrouvé vos esprits.  
– Attends.  
– Adieu, mon Seigneur. Jusqu’à notre prochaine rencontre.  
– Alba, s’accrocha désespérément le spectre du Griffon.  
– Tout va bien se passer, Minos, tenta de le rassurer Albafica. Va, tu as mérité de te reposer.  
– On se retrouvera ?

Albafica hésita. Bien sûr que non, ils n’allaient pas se retrouver. C’était à son tour d’être jugé. D’ici la résurrection des spectres, son âme serait déjà décomposée. Il n’y avait aucune chance que Minos le reconnaisse. Mais Minos était désespéré, sur le point de voir sa conscience s’endormir. Il arborait un visage suppliant et il s’accrochait à lui, alors qu’une lumière l’entourait, le faisant disparaître. 

C’était fini maintenant. Ils venaient de passer plusieurs heures ensemble, et ils semblaient intimement liés pour deux entités ennemies qui venaient juste de se rencontrer. Albafica n’avait pas envie de l’abandonner à ses pensées négatives. S’il avait encore, dans ces dernières secondes, une infime chance de lui insuffler des ondes positives, dans n’importe laquelle de ses brèches, alors il le ferait.

Albafica attira la tête de Minos et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Le spectre serrait les épaules de son vis-à-vis. Il avait toujours une bonne poigne, mais son contact était devenu froid. Les mains d’Albafica glissèrent des joues jusque derrière la tête. Ses bras s’enroulèrent autour du cou du Griffon. Il l’étreignait et l’embrassait dans un ultime adieu, laissant sa question sans réponse. Il ne voulait ni mentir, ni faire de la peine à Minos qui disparut enfin, laissant un vide affreux derrière lui. C’était douloureux, même dans la mort. Oh, sans doute pas autant que lorsqu’il avait perdu Lugonis, mais la sensation était la même.

Albafica garda un moment les bras tendus devant lui, comme s’il tenait toujours le spectre disparu entre ses bras. Sa poitrine se serra. Qui aurait cru qu’il avait envie de pleurer la mort d’un ennemi qu’il avait préalablement méprisé ? La vie était décidément pleine de surprise. 

Le bruit d’un marteau le ramena à la réalité. Le spectre du Balrog était toujours là, imperturbable face à cette scène d’adieu, semblant même écœuré.

– Si toute cette ridicule mise en scène est terminée, passons au jugement, dit-il d’un ton froid et linéaire. Dis-moi ton nom et expose tes péchés.

Voilà, il y était. Minos n’étant plus, son dernier objectif disparu, il n’avait plus de raison d’échapper à sa sentence. Il se tourna vers le procureur, droit et fier.

– Albafica des Poissons, chevalier d’Athéna. J’ai tué mon maître en empoisonnant son sang sans le vouloir…  
– Je me fiche bien de savoir si tu le voulais ou non, coupa Rune. Expose tes péchés sans te justifier. Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

Quel homme froid. Et dire qu’il remplaçait Minos dans ses fonctions. Quel genre de juge était le Griffon ? Sévère ? Souriant ? Perfide ? Conciliant ? Etait-ce lui qui avait jugé son maître ? Albafica ressentait un désir immuable d’en savoir plus sur cet énigmatique personne. Mais trop tard.

– Continue, ordonna Rune.  
– J’ai également tué plusieurs spectres, dont le juge Minos du Griffon.  
– Et ? s’impatienta le Balrog.  
– C’est tout.  
– Je ne crois pas, non. Le livre de la vie me révèle bien plus de péchés. Nier ou mentir ne sert à rien. Si tu t’obstines à tenir ta langue, je vais lire en toi et révéler tes péchés au grand jour. _REINCARNATION_.

Des images apparurent devant les yeux d’Albafica. Il revit la mort de Minos, puis celle des spectres qui l’avaient accompagné, de même que Lucco de la Dryade, le frère de Lugonis, et Lugonis lui-même. Son cœur se serra. Revoir les derniers instants de son maître était aussi douloureux qu’à l’époque. Comme il avait pleuré, incapable d’enterrer son enseignant, son tuteur, son père.

Il y avait aussi Agasha qu’il rejetait en bonne due forme, blessant la jeune fille qui ne souhaitait que le remercier. Et il n’y avait pas qu’elle. Combien de fois avait-il repoussé Manigoldo ou Shion ? 

Albafica avait rencontré le Bélier d’or il y a cinq ans, à son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Il n’avait que treize ans à cette époque mais il possédait déjà des pouvoirs impressionnants, tout en arborant encore une frimousse enfantine et innocente. Rien à voir avec le Shion d’aujourd’hui qui le dépassait. L’atlante, qui avait passé toute sa vie reclus dans les montagnes de Jamir, se montrait timide, excessivement poli, et assez éreinté d’avoir dû monter pour la première fois toutes les marches du domaine sacré avec ses petites jambes, son armure d’or juchée sur son dos. Il avait eu un vertige en s’inclinant devant lui. Albafica l’avait réceptionné contre lui avant de le repousser et lui ordonner de ne pas le toucher. Shion n’avait pas semblé surpris par son geste brusque. Il l’avait regardé avec un fin sourire, ses yeux remplis de compassion et d’empathie, puis il lui avait murmuré « vous souffrez beaucoup de la solitude, n’est-ce pas ? Et votre maître Lugonis aussi. C’est à cause du poison dans votre sang. Je comprends. Je vous pardonne ». Albafica n’avait pas compris. Comment ce gamin qui venait d’arriver savait-il déjà tout ça ? Shion lui avait révélé par la suite qu’il avait involontairement lu dans la mémoire de son armure.

– Tiens donc, se dit Rune qui observait également les souvenirs du bleu. Je connais ce garçon. Celui-là même que j’aurais dû achever il y a des années. Quand je pense qu’il est devenu un chevalier d’Athéna. Quel gâchis pour lui qui possède un don rare. Et quand je vois comment ses chers frères d’arme le traitent. 

Il n’avait effectivement pas toujours été tendre avec Shion qui persistait à le toucher malgré ses avertissements. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il s’était brutalement dégagé de sa poigne, qu’il prenait ce ton froid, Shion n’avait jamais cessé de se soucier de lui. De même que Manigoldo. 

Un autre souvenir apparut. Albafica devait avoir douze ans et il venait de violemment gifler le futur chevalier du Cancer qui lui cracha _« t’es bien un mec, bordel. Tu tapes pas comme une gonzesse »_. Manigoldo était arrivé depuis trois ans au Sanctuaire. Albafica l’avait plusieurs fois croisé, mais ils ne s’étaient jamais vraiment parlé. L’entrainement des Poissons était particulier et isolé, notamment à cause de son sang qui devenait de plus en plus toxique. Pourtant, Manigoldo ne cessait de le lorgner étrangement, jusqu’au jour où il passa subitement ses mains sous sa tunique. L’apprenti poisson avait immédiatement réagi et il lui avait hurlé toutes les immondices du monde. Il avait été choqué par ce geste déplacé, mais Manigoldo ne s’était pas senti coupable. Surtout qu’il avait compris qu’ils étaient deux garçons, donc il n’y avait pas mort d’homme à tâter les pectoraux d’un autre gars. Car telles étaient les intentions de l’italien qui avait des doutes sur le sexe d’Albafica. 

_« Tu n’auras pas pu simplement demander. Ordure, raclure, vicieux.  
– Mais t’es aussi distant qu’une vierge effarouchée. »_

Albafica s’était empressé de rapporter l’incident à son maitre, lequel avait beaucoup ri de la situation cocasse dans laquelle il s’était retrouvé. En colère et honteux, il avait également traité son maître d’imbécile avant de s’isoler dans sa chambre. Manigoldo avait fini par venir s’excuser, non sans se faire accompagner du Grand Pope Sage qui surveillait scrupuleusement le moindre de ses mots, prêt à le sévir. Le maître de l’indiscipliné Cancer était bien le seul homme qui rabattait les pinces de ce perfide crustacé. 

– Et bien, quelle violence physique et verbale, commenta Rune.

Albafica ignora les remarques du procureur, concentré sur le défilé de ses souvenirs, ses soi-disant péchés. Il rit un peu, trouvant aujourd’hui la scène amusante. Par la suite, Manigoldo et lui étaient devenu plus proches. Tout en gardant cette distance minimale, ils leur étaient arrivés de discuter, et le Cancer avait été présent pendant son deuil lorsqu’il avait perdu son maitre Lugonis, lui avouant qu’il tremblait à l’idée de perdre le sien. Il aimait Sage beaucoup plus qu’il n’en laissait paraître.

Encore d’autres images, et cette fois Albafica ne devait pas avoir dix ans. Mais que pouvait-on reprocher à des enfants ? 

Il avait fait pleurer quelques apprentis avec lesquels il s’entrainait dans l’arène avant qu’il ne commence à échanger son sang avec son maître. Il avait remis à leur place quelques polissons qui le traitaient de fillette. Il avait cueilli des fleurs dans la nature pour les offrir à Lugonis ou encore au Grand Pope, et il s’était fait gentiment gronder par Ilias du Lion qui n’aimait pas qu’on arrache des bouts à la nature. Il avait déjà volé des pommes sur une propriété. Il s’était orgueilleusement admiré dans un miroir à force d’entendre les gardes lui dire qu’il était beau. Il avait déjà tiré la langue à Zaphiri du Scorpion avant de courir se cacher dans les jambes de son maître, sachant ce dernier trop doux pour punir l’espièglerie d’un enfant. En parlant d’espièglerie, il avait fait croire à Rasgado que se mettre des feuilles d’orties sur le ventre calmait les brûlures d’estomac. Il avait même déjà ignoré un mendiant. Et une fois, alors qu’il devait avoir quatre ans, il avait suivi le trio Sisyphe, Rasgado et Aspros qui partaient en expédition dans les villages pour proposer leur aide en échange de quelques victuailles. Il n’avait rien dit à son maitre qui s’était follement inquiété et avait fait un sacré remue-ménage pour le retrouver, lui qui n’avait plus l’habitude de parler aux gens.

– Voilà une bien belle façon de remercier celui qui t’a élevé.  
– J’étais un gamin…  
– Silence. Un enfant de quatre est normalement assez intelligent pour réaliser la portée de ses actes. Tu as mis ton tuteur dans un état d’affolement et tu lui as fait du mal. Mais encore plus, tu comptabilises des péchés de violence, de vol, de vanité, de mensonge, de dévastation, de deshumanisation, d’irrespect et, bien entendu, tu es responsable de nombreux crimes.

Subitement, toutes les images disparurent, remplacé par un fouet qui vint enserrer le chevalier qui n’opposa pas la moindre résistance.

– Habituellement, je me contente de prononcer ma sentence. Mais puisque tu as eu l’audace de prendre la vie du juge Minos, je vais te laisser tirer une triste conclusion sur ta vie pleine de péchés.

Les images revinrent, cette fois dans la tête d’Albafica. Il revoyait pour la dernière fois tous ces gens qui l’avaient côtoyé, de près comme de loin. Beaucoup lui souriaient, certains gardaient un regard neutre ou respectueux, et dans cette peuplade de personnes se trouvait également Minos qui le regardait avec admiration. Le spectre avait indéniablement fait partie de sa vie, même s’il l’avait rencontré le dernier jour de son existence. Une larme roula sur la joue du chevalier.

– Regrettes-tu ? demanda Rune. Sache que ça ne changera rien au verdict.  
– Non, répondit Albafica en souriant. J’ai eu une belle vie. 

Il ne réalisait que trop tard que sa solitude et sa souffrance n’étaient qu’illusoires. Il avait toujours été entouré de belles personnes, et d’une Déesse bonne à qui il avait dévouée sa vie sans hésitation. 

– Et je sais que ce n’est pas ton cas, que ce n’était pas celui de Minos, ni d’aucun autre spectre.  
– Silence, vociféra Rune. Pour un chevalier qui a osé s’en prendre à l’armée du Seigneur Hadès, une seule sentence possible. La huitième prison, le Cocyte.  
– Qu’il en soit ainsi, dit Albafica avant de se laisser tomber dans un abysse qui le mena jusqu’à sa destination finale.

*~**~**~*

Minos marchait sur les terres gelées du Cocyte. Plus de deux siècles s’étaient écoulés. Deux-cent-quarante-trois longues années où « il » croupissait ici, pendant que lui sommeillait tranquillement. 

Enfin, comme d’habitude, le début de son existence fut d’une abomination sans nom. A cette époque, la torture mentale était plus à la mode, plus vicieuse, moins visible, surtout depuis qu’on avait créé des droits de défense des enfants. Mais les humains, dans toute leur fourberie, savaient s’adapter et trouver d’autres moyens de démolir une personne sans laisser la moindre marque visible. Les mots sont cruels, mais pas seulement. Les douches froides, les nuits à dormir dans la grange en plein hivers norvégien, le placard minuscule où sa famille l’enfermait, parfois des jours entiers dans le noir, avec juste de l’eau, quand il s’intéressait trop à des choses pas normales. Les exercices forcés jusqu’à ce qu’il s’écroule d’épuisement alors qu’il n’avait pas six ans. L’obligation de boire son urine, de marcher pied nu dans la neige pour rentrer du bois. D’ailleurs, son père laissait volontairement tomber des buches sur ses orteils, puis il l’obligeait à raconter aux autres qu’il s’était malencontreusement cogné. Et les simulations de noyade, le jeu préféré de son frère aîné. Et son oncle qui lui apprenait l’anatomie. Pas de doute, aussi stupide que pouvait se montrer un humain, il savait se montrer très inventif en matière de destruction. Les autres, ceux qui savaient mais se taisaient, détournaient le regard, eux ils n’avaient pas changé. Quel bonheur encore une fois d’avoir éliminé ces immondices. Son seul réconfort dans cet enfer était le magnifique rosier du jardin, avec ses fleurs rouges comme le sang. L’observer pendant des minutes lui procurait un certain réconfort. Il avait compris pourquoi au réveil de ses pouvoirs. Le souvenir d’Albafica, son seul amour, sa poupée parfaite, lui était revenu. Et après avoir abandonné les cadavres de ses proches, il avait cueilli une des fleurs de l’arbuste avant de le brûler. Maintenant, il tenait cette rose dans sa main et il marchait parmi les innombrables âmes figées et décomposées par des siècles de souffrance.

Plus loin, Rhadamanthe et Eaque l’attendaient, le surveillant de près. C’était tout à fait inutile. Il avait juste tenté de disloquer quelques articulations à Rune. Où était le mal ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire ce qu’il souhaitait de ses subordonnées ? Les deux autres juges étaient intervenus alors qu’il tenait son procureur contorsionné entre ses fils. Cette raclure ne regrettait pas. Il avait juste suivi la loi des Enfers. Minos l’aurait volontiers démis de ses fonctions, mais Pandore avait donné ses ordres et sévit avec sa harpe. C’était la première fois pour lui, et il espérait bien que ça serait la dernière. De loin, c’était le châtiment le plus terrible qu’il ait eu à subir. Tout semblait exploser et se déchirer à l’intérieur de lui.

Minos gardait pour plus tard sa sentence qu’il réservait à Rune. Cette fois, Hadès ne pouvait pas perdre. Le Sanctuaire d’Athéna avait subi nombre de conflits en interne, et il ne restait quasiment plus de chevaliers pour la défendre. Enfin, Minos pourrait demander à son Seigneur de lui rendre l’âme d’Albafica qu’il garderait sous contrôle. Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste le revoir. Il marcha sans ménagement sur les têtes qui gémirent sous son poids, jusqu’à tomber sur des mèches azures qui ne lui étaient pas étrangères. 

Minos s’accroupit et renifla les cheveux qui dépassaient de la glace, accrochés à une tête décomposée.

– Ça sent la rose. C’est toi Albafica ? Par Hadès, mais qu’est-ce que Rune t’a fait ? Tu ne méritais pas ça.

Il serra la rose dans son poing.

– Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Il paiera pour avoir détruit ta beauté. Je sais, tu m’as dit de changer mon regard, de garder espoir, mais je maintiens mon discours d’il y a deux siècles. L’humanité est pourrie. Si tu verrais, Albafica, la Terre que tu aimais tant est polluée de produits chimiques. Les hommes n’ont de cesse d’inventer des horreurs pour attenter à la vie des autres, comme la bombe nucléaire. L’avortement est devenu légal dans de nombreux pays, et des actes barbares existent encore dans d’autres par tradition culturelle. On procède à des élevages de masse pour satisfaire les papilles de ces voraces empoisonnés à la bouffe industrielle. On enterre l’uranium dans la terre. Tu craignais que ton sang empoisonné fasse du mal aux autres, mais aujourd’hui les gens s’intoxiquent d’eux-mêmes, et ils polluent la terre aussi. Le sol est de plus en plus pauvre. De nombreuses espèces animales ont disparu à cause de la chasse, du braconnage, du réchauffement climatique. On torture et drogue des animaux pour faire le show et divertir ces gens qui se croient irréprochables. On maintient en vie des personnes qui n’ont même plus de conscience au moyen de tuyaux. Il y a de plus en plus de monde et de moins en moins de ressources. C’est ça le monde que ton Athéna protège ? C’est ça que tu as défendu au péril de ta vie ? Je hais l’humanité. Je la hais encore plus aujourd’hui. Rien n’est beau. La Terre ne sera de toute façon plus jamais belle puisque tu n’es plus là.

Il caressa les cheveux desséchés et fourchus qui lui restaient entre ses doigts. Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur son visage tandis que son autre main saignait à cause des épines de la rose qu’il avait amenée avec lui.

– Comment veux-tu que je garde espoir en voyant tout ça ? Comment puis-je faire alors que tu n’es plus là pour m’aider à faire germer ta petite graine d’espoir ?

Les larmes tombèrent sur les vestiges du visage. Les épaules tremblantes, Minos se maitrisaient pour que ses confrères au loin ne remarquent pas ses sanglots.

– Je n’y arriverai pas, Albafica. Si tu avais été là, peut-être que j’y aurais cru. Si tu avais été là, tu aurais coloré mon univers. Si tu avais été là…

Il se pencha et déposa son front sur les restes de l’âme noircie, décomposée par la souffrance.

– Si tu avais été là, j’aurais pu guérir. Je t’aime, Albafica.

Il embrassa le crâne sans dégout avant de déposer la rose à ses côtés.

– Un peu de patience. Je vais bientôt te sortir de là.

Puis il se releva et essuya ses larmes, reprenant son allure noble, digne de son étoile céleste. Il dépassa ses deux confrères sans les observer, surtout Rhadamanthe. Le spectre de la Wyverne avait été assignée à une mission qu’il aurait bien aimé accomplir lui-même. Il devait remonter à la surface avec Pandore et quelques autres spectres afin surveiller les agissements d’anciens chevaliers morts, ramenés temporairement à la vie par Hadès dans le but d’envahir le Sanctuaire. Des guerriers de cette époque qu’il ne connaissait pas, à l’exception de cet homme aux cheveux verts arborant un surplis du Bélier. L’agneau avait bien muri, dis donc. 

Malgré ses ressentiments et son envie de frapper cet homme, Minos se contenta juste de le dépasser. Les deux se toisèrent du coin de l’œil, se reconnaissant simultanément. Il y aurait toujours une sorte de rivalité entre eux, avec Albafica au milieu. Mais Minos savait déjà que c’était lui qui avait gagné.


End file.
